Yo-Yo/Schedule
July 2-8 schedule This is the schedule from Monday July 2 - Sunday July 8. Ducktales, Pastry Party, and Garfield and Friends all debut. Digimon is removed from the lineup, but it's still on Yo-Yo 2. Fri-Yay expands to have an extra hour. Lego Jedi Knights isn't removed, but it might be because reruns aired on Yo-Yo 2 throughout June. BFB is nearly absent due to episodes being spaced out. Wander loses 2am and gets 3am, it's a weird schedule, but it lives up to that Pennzoil weirdness that every channel but Gypsy has. What's new this week? Peppa's adventures - Friday at 6pm The Pig Show - Friday at 6:30pm Ducktales - Mon-Fri at 9am & 9:30am/Friday at 7pm Pastry Party - Friday at 7:30pm Action Heroes - Saturday at 11am Excelbot - Saturday at 10am The Adventures of Sticky - Saturday at 11:30am Peppe Poog - Saturday at 10:30am. Adventures With Peppa - Wednesday at 9pm July 9-15 This is the schedule from Monday, July 9 to Sunday, July 15. Lots of things going on: I forgot to mention, but Fri-Yay isn't the only summertime block Yo-Yo has. They also have Summerchime, which was why you saw all of that Ducktales at 9am. This week, it's Action Heroes, and it still gets it's Saturday at 11 slot. I changed Phineas and Ferb to be more readible. And for Yo-Yo Jr.'s two year celebration, we get 2 hours of PA on Saturday fron 1-3pm. Not too much is different, really. I think you'll like next week's schedule. What's new this week? Peppa's adventures: Friday at 6pm The Pig Show: Friday at 6:30pm Ducktales: Friday at 7:00pm Pastry Party:Friday at 7:30pm Action Heroes: Mon-Fri at 9-9:30/Saturday at 11:00am Peppe Poog: Saturday at 10:30am Excelbot: Saturday at 10am The Adventures of Sticky: Saturday at 11:30am Adventures With Peppa: Wednesday at 9pm July 16-22 This is the schedule from Monday, July 16, 2018 to Sunday July 22. I told you. Spongebob is back AND in number one. PA is in second for the first time since February, and Phineas and Ferb in third. Summerchime is Spongebob, it's mostly Spongebob. Lego Jedi Knights is back as well. The italics in the schedule graph mean it's a repeat of the latest premiere. There's no new Excelbot on Saturday, and you'll see why next week. What's new this week? Peppa's adventures - Friday at 6pm The Pig Show - Friday at 6:30pm Ducktales: Friday at 7pm Pastry Party - Friday at 7:30pm Peppe Poog - Saturday at 10:30 Action Heroes - Saturday at 11am The Adventures of Sticky - Saturday at 11:30am Spongebob - Mon-Fri at 9 and 9:30am Adventures with Peppa - Wednesday at 9pm Every airing of Pokemon is a new episode July 23-29 Schedule This is the schedule from Monday, July 23, to Sunday, July 29. PA is back in number one. Adventures With Peppa is on a hiatus. Summerchime is Excelbot, and until early 2019, there won't be any new Excelbot OR any Excelbot on weekends. Spongebob takes it's place Saturdays at 10am. Garfield is off the lineup for the summer, but when they pull out the fall branding, oh boy. What's new this week? Peppa's adventures - Friday at 6pm The Pig Show - Friday at 6:30pm Ducktales - Friday at 7pm Pastry Party - Friday at 7:30pm Spongebob - Saturday at 10:00am Peppe Poog - Saturday at 10:30am Action Heores - Saturday at 11am The Adventures of Sticky - Saturday at 11:30am Excelbot - Mon-Fri at 9am and 9:30am Every airing of Pokemon is a new episode. July 30-August 5 This is the schedule from Monday, July 30 to Sunday, August 5 I made this schedule in Apache OpenOffice Calc because WPS kept crashing. And guess who's back- ZAK STORM! It's also summerchime. There's a lot of Rocket Monkeys, BFDI, and Sticky. Can I just say how absent Milo Murphy's Law, Excelbot and The Pig Show are? Weird BFDI marathon at 12pm on Sunday, followed by BFB 10+BFB 11 at the end of it. 3pm is now a special hour. And Adventures With Peppa is on both Yo-Yo 2 AND Elton. In fact, the show's tenth episode premieres Tuesday, August 7 on Elton. Bear Doing Flips With Baby is also back, and there's this weird Sunday premiere- basically, a lot is happening on Sunday. What's new this week? * Peppa's adventures - Fridays at 6pm * The Pig Show - Fridays at 6:30pm * Ducktales - Fridays at 7pm * Pastry Party - Fridays at 7:30pm * Pokemon - Every airing * Zak Storm - Monday-Friday at 9 and 9:30 am/Sunday at 7am * Bear - Sunday at 7:30am * SpongeBob - Saturday at 10am * Peppe Poog - Saturday at 10:30am * Action Heroes - Saturday at 11am * The Adventures of Sticky - Saturday at 11:30am * BFB/BFDI - Sunday at 2:30pm August 6-12 PA Airings? Category:Yo-Yo Category:Schedules